


Our Brother, The Miser

by nauticalneptune



Category: DuckTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Scrooge's youngest sister Hortense's view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Brother, The Miser

Back when we were all at home  
None of could have ever known  
What he would turn out to be  
Our poor big brother Scroogey

He was so nice and caring back then  
He was such a sweetie way back when  
He wasn’t greedy or money grubbing  
And it was not money, but family he was loving

But when he left home, he started to change  
Scroogey began to start living up to his name  
He started to get money and he only wanted more  
He wanted to be rich and only laughed at the poor

He’d do anything to get more ching  
Because he loved that more than anything  
He’d leave his family out in the cold  
And I’m his sister, so I should know

How hard it is to see him like this  
It makes you really start to miss  
The days when he wasn’t a tycoon  
Because now he’s turning into such a loon

Money comes first to our brother now  
Many people would wonder how  
he got rewarded with so much luck  
but sadly he’s a completely cold hearted duck

Our brother is now beyond all hope  
But we don’t even have to cope  
Because it cut deep like a knife  
When he pushed us out of his life

So here’s to Scroogey, our big brother  
Who is definitely not like any other  
I used to always look up to the lad  
But now all I can do is pray for the cad


End file.
